Service vehicles, such as large trucks and semi-tractors trailers are typically quite massive, especially when laden, and thus are typically equipped with pneumatic brake systems. These brake systems typically have one or more brake valves located in the cab, which the driver may actuate and deactuate to control the brake system. The control valves are typically actuated by pulling a grippable portion of the valve head them towards the operator and are likewise deactuated by pushing the grippable portion in a reverse direction away from the operator. As significant, non-trivial amounts of force are required to actuate the valves and the valves must be frequently actuated and deactuated during the course of operation of the vehicle, routine operation of the vehicle can cause repetitive stress injuries to the operators' hands and wrists. This is especially true for vehicle operators engaged in loading operations and whose job it is to route numerous vehicles to and from a loading dock during the course of their shift.
There is thus a need for a mechanical assist device that aids a vehicle operator in repeatedly actuating pneumatic control valves to thus reduce repetitive stress injuries. The present invention addresses this need.